


Idea of perfection

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Marriage, Married Life, Original Child Characters, Other, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: An unexpected visit from Amy’s mom stirs up tensions as Jake and Amy settle into their life as new parents





	Idea of perfection

“I just don’t want to become a replica of my mother. Obsessed with how successful my children are, making them compete against each other all the time.” Amy admitted. She had a tough childhood because her mom always made her compete with her brothers.

”That sounds wrong on so many levels title  
of your sex tape.” Jake said to Amy, trying to lighten the mood. It hurt him knowing Amy felt like she was never good enough in the eyes of her mother. 

Amy agreed, “I could scream title of our sex tape.”  
Her husband always supported her no matter what. One of the things she loved about Jake was how big his heart was. 

“Ames, we will be amazing parents.” Jake reassured his wife, “I’m just nervous.” Amy said to her husband.

“I mean everyone has their own idea of perfection, mine just happens to be you.” Jake told his wife as she held their daughter Veronica in her arms.

They were new parents so they were experiencing parenthood one day at a time together. Hearing her husband tell her that she was his idea of perfection made Amy get emotional. 

Tears welled up in Amy’s eyes, her voice hitched slightly, shaking her head a bit as she spoke, her tone lilting slightly as it filled with emotion, "Jake Peralta I just had a baby, your baby, and you’re making me cry. God I love you.”

Amy gave Jake their daughter, watching happily at the sight of him bouncing her up and down in his arms, making silly faces at her. It was so pure, he was such a good father.

The doorbell rang so Jake went to go get it. When he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of his mother in law. He let her in, and she walked inside, approaching her daughter, engaging in conversation with her.

“Where is my granddaughter?” Camila asked her daughter. She was eager to get her hands on the baby. Amy led her up to the nursery room.

Camila took one look at the nursery room, scrunching up her face in disgust. The wall color was hideous. It was a bright shade of pink, not to mention the fact that the furniture was horrible. This was no way to raise a child, “If you ever need any pointers on designing, ask me. You know your uncle Ernesto has an interior designing business, we can always go to him.” She suggested, her voice full of disdain.

Camila's brother Ernesto was a good man, she was close to him. Always supportive of him, so naturally she hyped him up to other people, sharing his business card whenever she was able to.

Amy rolled her eyes at her mother's criticism. She was used to her mother putting her down like that, she’s heard worse from her mother so she wasn’t affected by her words right now.

Amy left her mother alone, she needed some distance from her, so she went downstairs back to where Jake was and approached him, “My mom is really testing my patience.” Amy told him, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“She basically said that our nursery was ugly and that my uncle, you know the one whom has no fashion sense whatsoever, can come and decorate it to make it look better.” Amy scoffed at her mother's suggestion, complaining about it to her husband.

“I thought my dad was bad but damn she makes him look sane. I can’t even believe that I just said that.” Jake exclaimed to his wife. 

“I’ve heard worse from her throughout my childhood, she’s always been my biggest critic. No matter what I do, it’s never enough for her. She prioritizes my brother's over me, it’s ridiculous and so messed up.” Amy lamented to her husband.

“She should be wearing more clothing, the poor thing will catch a cold.” Camila criticized her daughter's parenting skills as she carried her granddaughter in her arms, singing to her in Spanish once she arrived downstairs. 

That was a low blow for Camila to make. Even around the presence of company Camila always knew what buttons to push, it was almost as if she enjoyed torturing Amy.

“That’s it. You can talk shit about me all you want, but attacking my wife crosses the line. She just had an entire human being come out of her body and you are attacking her because the baby isn’t wearing some clothing. I know you never approved of me, you think she can do better than me.” Jake snapped at his mother in law.

“I don’t think, I know that she can do better than you. Teddy was a nice boy, now that is what you call a husband. You should have said yes when he asked you to marry him.” Camila drew out coldly and sneakily at her son in law, earning a shocked look from her daughter.

Camila was old fashioned, she believed in things being a certain way. She was disappointed that her daughter chose Jake when she could have had her pick of any guy in the world. Jake was boring and average, there wasn’t anything special about him.

”Get out of our house.”Jake muttered out sharply to his mother in law, “Amy tell him that he can’t talk to me like that.” Camila turned, facing her daughter.

“Mom, leave.” Amy made a decision to stand by her husband whom had just stood up to her mother. No one has ever been able to do that to her mother, not even her.

“After all I’ve done for you, putting you into the best schools, this is how you treat me.” Camila yelled at her daughter, before handing her daughter back to her.

“She owes you nothing, absolutely nothing, now get out and don’t let the door hit you on the way out.“ Jake was defending Amy again from her mother's out of control rage. Putting his foot down, making it clear to his mother in law that he was not in the mood for her shenanigans.

Camila cursed under her breath in Spanish before storming out, slamming the door hard on her way out. Amy watched in amazement at the scene that had just unfolded right before her very eyes.

“No one has ever stood up to my mother before, not even her own children, not even my father. I tried to multiple times in the past, but I just never could. She scared me way too much, you are the most amazing person that I know.” Amy hugged her husband, locking eyes with him. Once she pulled away, they held their gaze with each other for a few moments.

“Impossible, you are more amazing than I am. You are a badass, and I’m hella proud to be able to call you my wife and the mother of my child. I never thought I’d be a father, I was always afraid I’d be a screw up like my dad was, but you’ve shown me I’m nothing like him.” Jake planted a kiss right on his wife’s lips, holding her close.

“Not to mention how proud I am of you becoming a sergeant. You are so ambitious and such a go getter, you don’t let anything get in your way. I really admire that about you.” Jake added once the two had finished kissing each other.

Amy grinned like crazy at the compliment from her husband, saying softly, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I honestly have no idea. I meant what I said to you on our wedding day, you really are my dream girl.”Jake told her. He seemed starstruck when he reminisced with his wife, he had so much love for her.


End file.
